


關於安全感

by cq123



Category: RPS, 發城 - Fandom, 真人同人
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cq123/pseuds/cq123
Summary: 他睡着像猫，躺在周润发身上不肯下来。





	關於安全感

　　没安全感的小孩都不大喜欢冷冰。一定要搂着抱着才能睡，最好是被塞进怀里，躺在胸前睡，像只猫。

　　郭富城一定要全身上下都有周润发才行。他喜欢温暖的，有温度的，堪比周润发抱住他的手，堪比周润发望着他的眼睛，周润发吻过他的唇，周润发爱着他时的一切。  
　　

　　其实刚开始交往会觉得不适应，八十年代的周润发绝对不是什么给人安全感的人就算他有，他也不会全数供出来给郭富城。郭富城一直以为周润发就如风一般来去自由，他总觉发哥像是荧屏上的那样，闪着光的星星，离他远而不显示。可偏偏交往后周润发给予他的爱永远都是多数。

　　第一次吵架是在一九八九年，那几乎不可以说是吵架，是周润发单方面一厢情愿的冷战。他就坐在沙发上，脸色都漠然，好似什么也无。可小孩不敢靠他太近，所以两天后还是周润发凑上前去重归于好。他把下巴垫在对方肩上，像只大猫一般全盘信任都交给郭富城。

　　可偏偏郭富城不会接，他像个傻子，破碎的安全感找不来，爱意也不敢收。他不敢想能从周润发那里得到什么，所以自然而然的错过了好多周润发给予他的爱。那些爱被沉进湖底，成为了年少时说不明的心事。

 

　　这些一直到了去往好莱坞前夕才开始发生了急速的变化，可能是因为冥冥之中预感到什么，所以加倍的对他好，格外珍惜最后的几天相处时光。他倒是不怕会分离，可距离太远，周润发会想他是否会好好吃饭。他是不愿意离开的，毕竟香港和美利坚的长途话费很贵，而在时差计算下，郭富城更不可能每次都能接到周润发打过去的电话。他们彼此之间到底错过了多少通电话，又在毛躁后选择报喜不报忧。他不敢说，他唯一一次听到小孩哭，也不过是在那通抽抽噎噎的电话里，流出了压抑在感官爆发中的一句：“我想你。”  
　　  
　　“我好想你，发哥。”他哭，哭得周润发都心碎，连同有幸运女神所在的美利坚都暗淡，又何曾不想的，可他什么也说不出——“会好的。”他只能说，“我会回来，很快，不要哭，郭富城。”

　　于是在异国他乡的那些年里，郭富城的安全感都归化成灰烬，周润发回来后就变成了这样，他匆忙得厉害，可没了爱就会感到焦虑。需要比以前更多的亲吻和拥抱，需要更多的时间去爱他。  
　　

　　他们之前很少做爱，周润发一直不觉得爱情需要靠性来维持，可这次不同，郭富城需要这个。他或许是工作太忙，又是舆论压迫，于是愈发不可收拾。起初只是用手去触摸肛口，带着润滑液往里挤弄，夹着被子或者枕头，拿着周润发穿过的衣服浑浑噩噩的过去，他本就害羞做这些，弄也都弄不好，事业上已经筋疲力尽，余下夜晚只想拥有舒服，但更多的是空虚和难耐，他想有周润发抱他，于是只能难以启齿的吞咽唾液，勉勉强强喊道：“发哥，帮帮我啦…”

　　周润发会骂他，说来讲去不过希望小孩不要太拼，可似乎他都不希望周润发说这些无关性爱的事，只会像是受了委屈一般在他怀里扭着屁股喘，然后把上半身都与周润发贴在一起，由体温把他包围。

　　“你这样很不健康。”周润发一般皱眉都很好看，训他时都带着几分霸气，可小孩只想和他多呆些日子，屁股一吸一放都咬得紧紧，他都不想放开，好像是离了周润发就活不下去。

　　“你要摸摸我。”他叫周润发摸摸他，嗓子都分明叫哑了，但不够，他需要周润发爱他。于是又亲手将人的手提拎到胸前，指腹叠在人手骨上要他压下去，他沉迷于此，嘴巴都张开，好似舞台上唱歌，小腹线条都漂亮，周润发会去吻那些地方，舌尖舔到对方就会叫，啊啊哈啊的喊，淫荡得厉害，喘息都乱。他甚至嫌不够，觉得床单好冷，还要往自己身下垫一个软枕，要周润发从身后日他的小穴，要阴茎往里面撞，想钉死在对方胯下。他喊得累了，就用呼吸声来勾人犯罪，哼哼恩恩的扭着腰，像吃不够精液的瘾君子，诱人犯罪的魅魔。那腰肢宽度周润发只要张大手就能全部握住，郭富城在他面前脆弱得厉害，好像只需要用力一捏就能捏坏。

 

　　这脆弱在他面前有过两回，一次是在2011年，国内的舆论将他压垮，那股不要命的劲又涌上来，甚至在床上都能淌出眼泪，哭得用臂膀遮住脸，他最不爱这样的郭富城，好似什么都要瞒过他去。于是就伸去吻他唇瓣，望他张开内心的门将周润发放进去与他谈一谈。他和郭富城之间近的可以看到瞳孔的纹路，他去吻他泪痕，叫他不要怕，不用惊。

　　“无人会打败你，你别放弃，郭富城。你是天王来的嘛，不许哭鼻子。”他就这么劝着，被软巴巴的手臂困在只有他和郭富城的那点小小距离里，凝望着彼此，带着对方去看未来的光。他在给郭富城为数不多的安全感。

　　于是郭富城开始慢慢收回眼泪，睫毛都打湿，鼻子也都通红一片，他带着那些气音去问：“你会爱我吗？”

　　“我爱的不比你少，我从七几年就爱你的，我一出生就爱你。”他又开始翻旧账，那些酸咕噜又冒上来，“我以前爱你时你都回避，我好伤心啊，郭富城。”

　　回应他的只有吃得更紧的小穴和微微抬高的小腿，他那双眼睛里有贴上了皎洁，好似狐狸吃了肉，猫咪偷了腥：“现在回报你啊。”他说着，又去吻对方，口舌之间淌下些液体也都自然，郭富城一向粘人，就如同心脏都要贴在一起跳，像是分开就会变得暗淡。  
　　

　　第二次是他做演唱会，头发都不留，好似淫面妖僧，专吃周润发。周润发九几年也都有过光头的时候，小蘑菇眼睛都发光，抱着那颗脑袋爱不释手的笑，现如今则是翻转了过来。张叔平一向都狠，那段时间郭富城瘦得没肉，又在台上跳舞，那身衣物本就撩人，可就连内部都一点不穿，两根细绳勒久了，大张大合后下了台，回家胯裆都是红痕。他偏嗷嗷嚎痛，敷药又说冰，周润发拿他没有一点办法，气他乱来，心里烦得厉害也都只好陪他玩，低下头去舔他那些勒出的痕，那都发着热，烫过舌尖温度。激得人腿都往里合。于是气氛都不对起来，他去舔郭富城的大腿，又咬又啃，惹得人两腿间湿漉漉一片。治疗也都提前开始，导致小孩脸红得回不过神。

　　他本就台上台下分得清楚，更别提那些性爱的事，即使是爽得腿颤也都不敢说话，两条腿能做的也只有往内收，夹住周润发的脑袋，他才觉得周润发的头发碍事，刺得他疼，羞得想哭。等操得爽了小孩又叫得大声，直把奶子往人脸上怼，甚至还胡言乱语，叫得一声大过一声：“发哥冇啊…冇搞我啦，啊，啊——发哥——”

　　周润发听得头都大一圈，只好忍着叫人小些声，最后气不过咬住人唇瓣开始啃，他下嘴狠得厉害，把郭富城的唇瓣咬得要淌血，小孩怕疼就收了声，委委屈屈喊着周润发欺负他。

　　“我欺负你——？有未搞错，郭富城，是你要挟我啊！”

　　“啊！不要，不要顶那么深啊……发哥，发哥我错了，你搞我啦，啊...啊哈♡啊啊♡发哥，发哥搞我啊♡”叫得更是过分。

　　他是变着法的乱喊，说要给周润发生小孩，说要让周润发当daddy。

　　“你没有生育能力的，郭富城。”他好心劝道，又被对方用奶头蹭了嘴，把他好脾气都给蹭走了去。手下更是大力打，那半边屁股一瞬间颤得厉害，下意识激得夹紧了肉穴里的阴茎，表皮又都红透，好似熟得能滴血。

　　“啊！你打我！”他又委屈了，估计是舔到了唇瓣，开始扭扭捏捏说好话，不标准的国语都用上表示了诚意，“好哥哥，冇啦，冇打我啊…我给你吃好吃的啊——”

　　“什么？”

　　“我啊…”

　　于是又是沉默，周润发才从小孩的迷魂记里走出来：“你最近好像学了不少奇怪的话。”他又俯下身去，在郭富城耳边把人说到把整个人都变得似煮虾。  
　　

　　之后周润发又发现郭富城粘他粘得不正常，几乎都有些病态，早些年都不曾有过整个人像猫一样缩他身上睡，现如今倒是天天都要亲要抱，一刻不能耽搁。拍寒战二时更是猖狂，仗着自己身子小就胡乱作妖，下了戏就粘着周润发不松开，主演分明不是他，他却时时刻刻都在贴着人不撒手。不过欺负刘sir实在好玩，是周润发难得看到的郭富城。

　　他与郭富城更多的相处都是在私下，亦或者探班时，三十年来不曾有过面对面的对戏。上一次的大闹天宫都未有太多的切磋，寒战二就好玩得多，可以搂着小孩睡觉。他决心欺负郭富城，每日每夜在床上Aaron和刘sir变着法子的喊，叫得人脸红，偏偏妆都没卸完，有次居然迷糊喊了声简生，又活活被周润发折腾近半小时。  
　　

　　“我不想跟你拍戏了！你每次都找机会欺负我啊！”郭富城呸他。前脚刚在庄文强手里签下了无双，后半夜又踩着拖鞋溜回来，他趴在人身上撒娇，把人弄得心烦，两只大眼睛闪得人直皱眉，“庄导给你准备了个大片啊，嘿…我是男配——你是男主啊！想不想演的？就我们，就我们两个。”他把剧本敞开给对方看，大个脑袋挡住周润发视线，逼得人说不出话，只好伸手拿过剧本来看，看完小猫都在身上睡着了去，又要费尽把人抓去床上。

　　郭富城习惯跟他睡时动手动脚，通常都有过撞人跨上鸡巴跟鸡巴贴在一块睡觉，更多时候他倒是愿意被插着睡着——能把周润发搞气，他倒是开心的。可今天太困，他睡得四仰八叉，周润发拿他没办法，又被人哼得心烦，收拾好了才从后面盖得严严实实的把人抱在怀里睡。郭富城本来就比他小两号，把小孩困在怀里比抱只猫都容易。

 

　　等他真签了无双到片场后，庄文强反倒是有些心态崩溃。

　　他就算是想过千千万万遍如何让周润发给他签名并和他拍照，但也真的从未想过郭富城的床就长在周润发身上。


End file.
